


Miele E Tuono

by dfbytc



Series: Agiasma [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A little graphic, Demon AU, Demon Hakyeon, Face-Fucking, Losing Control, M/M, Religious Themes, Rough Sex, Seducing, Seraph Taekwoon, angel au, really rough handling, violent handling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Of a Demon that craved a Seraph.Of a Seraph that gave in to temptation.





	Miele E Tuono

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I wanted to write something sweeter than Il Fato and of course it turned into a monster. 
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone piece.
> 
> (Inspired by this quote by Oscar Wilde: "Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling")

The Seraph looks down. The black winged creature shimmers, skin golden. On his scalp are horns that betray his nature and his nails are long, well-kept claws.  
  
The demon looks up. He is on his knees, eyes are full of need, full of words unspoken.

But his tongue stays tied.

How to approach a creature in touch with Yahweh themselves? The Seraph’s mighty wings frame him so beautifully, the image alone making the Demon weak. How much power he must possess, how many blessings?  
  
“What’s your name, please, my six-winged dove? Gift me this knowledge, your name would make me so much wiser.”  
  
The Seraph moves, turns around, feathers cutting the air. His eyes are feline, his mouth small and curved beautifully. Black hair curled at the edges cover half his face, but the Demon sees a smile, teeth, cheeks that are healthy and full.  
  
“Demon, such bravery, even looking at me might burn your eyes. Is this why your gaze seems aflame? I see it, even from up here.”  
  
“My eyes reflect the gold of your halo, but the flames you see stem from the heat in my chest.”

  
The Seraph laughs; it echoes like church-bells and the heavens sing.

  
“The heat in your chest? You stole the flames of hell to reach the edge of the sky at my feet?”  
  
The Demon marvels at the long limbs and white skin, the black orbs that mock him.  
  
“The flames of hell are nothing against the fever you invoke, would you only look at you.”

“But I can only see black wings and needy eyes, a melting tongue and a torn soul.”  
  
“Oh, you see right through me, beloved Seraph, a creature truly touched by Yahweh. Oh, you leave me gasping, would you only gift me your name, I would gift you so much more.”  
  
“My name, Demon? The might of my name will kill you, the sound of my name will turn you into dust the moment it leaves your lips.”  
  
The Demon laughs, a sound like honey and vanilla. The Seraph watches him like he is losing it for good but doesn’t move, just observes the body squirming at his feet.  
  
“I am burning already, your name would soothe me, your name would stitch together my gaping wounds.”  
  
And so the Seraph’s wings spread, his chest fills with air, or do his lungs fill the air around them?  
  
“Taekwoon.” It echoes, cuts into the air, leaves behind nothing, and silence never felt more deafening.  
  
“T-Taekwoon,” stutters the Demon, his hand on his neck, the other on his stomach.  
  
“I felt it in my core, your _might_ , your _name_ , right here!”  
  
The Seraph musters the intoxicated Demon, smiles at his form winding like a snake.  
  
“Oh, how peculiar… I’ve never met a Demon quite like you. You should be falling apart, right in front of me, spitting and crying, but you are here, still here.”  
  
“I escaped the Abyss to find you, see you up close… meet you. I’ve been avoiding sin and skin to get here and see you, _you_ , sin _personified_.”  
  
The Seraph laughs again, the sound resonating within the Demon’s chest. He looks down again, pink gracing his cheeks, eyes crescents.  
  
“Sin personified? You manage to make me laugh! How rare! You are out of your mind, my name has done its work- your mind is goo, your tongue runs wild. Soon, you’ll be no more.”  
  
“My mind is in perfect state, trust me, Taekwoon, oh, _Taekwoon_! Oh, if your name is this drug, this _bliss_ , this _euphoria_ , how must you feel in my hands, my fingers! My tongue has not run wild yet, believe me.”  
  
“Your tongue _is_ running wild, you blind little creature, you _fool.”_  
  
“Fool? Oh, yes, I am a fool, your fool alone. But I also carry a name, a spell I was given.”  
  
The Seraph chews on his bottom lip, he wants to hear more, but with a Demon, even a human child knows, you shouldn’t meddle with, you shouldn’t even talk about them, let alone talk _to_ them.  
  
“You carry a name, you say… In this bargain you have not kept your part… Is this how you do your deals in hell? Demon, so tell me your name. Tell me your name, and I might listen to more of your gibberish.”

The Demon smiles, beams, his wings spreading and lifting him off the ground.  
  
“Hakyeon.” He breathes, reaches for his own chest to cup his heart.  
  
“Hakyeon…” The Seraph mutters in disbelief, and Hakyeon moans, “Hakyeon… A Demon that carries such a beautiful name, what a paradox, unheard of.”  
  
“Taekwoon, you’re calling out my name, oh! Such ecstasy, my nerves stand on end!”  
  
“Hakyeon…” The syllables are a plaything in Taekwoon’s mouth, he watches the Demon unfold and fold.  
  
“This is how loves feels like!”  
  
“Love?”  
  
The Demon trembles, nods.  
  
“Yes, love, dearest Seraph, _love_.” The Demon reaches out with trembling fingers to touch Taekwoon’s toes, and the Seraph stills, shocked, a wave of foreign feelings hitting his very being. His eyes find the Demon’s, for the first time in millennia not knowing what to do.  
  
“I believed you to be a Demon, but what are you, really? You are not a Demon, how was I not able to tell sooner?” A gasp escapes, his skin prickles.  
  
“I _am_ a Demon, I crave skin and sin, I’ve said so before, it’s my nature, my fate, and I’ve stayed away from it all just to reach you, come close to heaven and pray at your feet.”  
  
“And what is this? The love you are speaking of? Is it this feeling in my bones, on my skin? My chest, my loins?”  
  
“My feelings for you, dearest, beautiful and warm. My second gift to you.”  
  
The Seraph’s wings are shaking, feathers like snowflakes rain down on Hakyeon and he smiles, almost whines as he sees Taekwoon’s questioning face.  
  
“Love? You don’t know of love.”  
  
“But do _you_?”  
  
The Seraph’s face twists, for the first time he can’t answer immediately.  
  
“Oh, the irony! A Seraph, a creature so close to Yahweh, touched by them, life breathed _into_ them _by_ them, doesn’t know what love is?”  
  
“I do!”  
  
“So tell me! Your clattering knees tell me otherwise.”  
  
“Love is… It is…” The Seraph fights for the right words, “a sacrament, the holiest of them all. It’s the essence that keeps the world together, the very thing that makes humans human, the same thing that tells me to run and stay at the same time, makes one cry and laugh, sing and breathe.”  
  
“Yes,” breathes the Demon, “what _more_?”  
  
“More…?”  
  
“Dearest Seraph! Yes, there is more, and I want to show you more…” A second hand grips Taekwoon’s ankle, “I want to give you _so_ _much_ _more_.” The Seraph keens, the power within him threatening to cause havoc over his body and mind.  
  
“If you let me, I can show you love... At my fingers end lies the truth, and my third gift for you.”  
  
The Demon breathes in, eyes glistering, lips bitten swollen.

“My tongue will lead you there, and, _oh_ … _I see it before my eyes_. Honey will drip from between your thighs, and your cries… Your cries will be the most beautiful of them all.”  
  
“H-Hakyeon…”

  
The Demon climbs up the Seraph’s legs, stills at his abdomen, knees on the ground. He hugs the Seraph, presses his cheek against his skin.  
  
“And if love is truly a sacrament, I shall take it kneeling.”  
  
The Demon opens his mouth, and the Seraph _loses_ _touch_. Lips like buttery petals engulf him, and heat that feels like drowning in the golden sun’s light.

It’s so foreign, so new, he has never heard of this before, never come across, never seen, never felt.

The Demon looks up with hollowed cheeks and wet lips stretched around him, his nails digging into his hips. And it is a prayer, the irony strikes him like hot iron hits cold water.  
  
The Seraph moans, and the worlds erupts around them, starting to break down. His hands form fists in the Demon's hair, and the Demon takes him whole, deep, so deep with so much vigour and heat the Seraph thinks he is already in hell, feels the flames licking up to his neck.  
  
“H-Hakyeon!”  
  
The Demon’s nails drag down his sides, and the Seraph screams, buckles into him.  
  
Other heavenly creatures gather to see what is happening but flee immediately, scared and afraid for their lives as the power is escaping from his pores, Yahweh’s light with all of their might.  
  
The Demon licks up and down, tongue dragging on the silken skin, sucks on the plump flesh on top. Now he is truly close to insanity, because the Seraph is so much more than he knew, what he had believed in before and it might kill him, it might _literally_ kill him, but he can’t leave the Seraph, _his_ _Seraph_ , his lips want to claim him, take him and mark him, drink him, _eat him_.  
  
He sucks on his girth, swallows him again and it doesn’t matter that his body is being torn apart, or so it feels. It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter, _it_ _doesn’t_ _matter,_ the only thing that matters is how _Taekwoon,_ oh, the most beautiful creature he has ever laid his forsaken eyes on fucks him, calls out his name helplessly, moans and whimpers and it’s all his, all his doing, all his work, and he can’t help but smile as Taekwoon fills his mouth again.  
  
Taekwoon’s face is changing colour, turning pinker as Hakyeon’s tongue runs up again, follows the curve of his girth, traces the fine veins, a plate of delicacies. He is opulent in so many ways, the smell he is giving off rivalling any incubus he has ever met, his skin so soft and warm and begging to be marked, begging to be shown what it is capable of, what it can endure, give and take.  
  
The Seraph’s halo glows around his tousled hair and his back arches, his wings stretch to reach, where? Yes, where? It’s uncontrolled, they jerk away like limbs that want to break free, and then Hakyeon is being thrown down, whatever his head hits on making an offended sound, the skin and bones in his wings breaking.  
  
The Seraph grabs the Demon’s horns and rams into his face, again and again, a rhythm that causes thunder and lightning, tears at Hakyeon’s cheeks as he fills his throat.  
  
“Hakyeon!” The Seraph screams in ecstasy, he sees it now, _truly_ sees it now, the thing the Demon has been calling love, it’s _there_ , so _close_!  
  
He fucks Hakyeon until he is sore and red, his face wet with tears, spit and Taekwoon’s fluids all mixed up together. Taekwoon doesn’t know what he is doing, his grip so strong that one of Hakyeon’s horns breaks off and he pulls out some of his hair- he cannot stop, the Demon’s teeth around him and his tongue have sent him into a downward spiral, a one-way ticket to hell.

The Demon’s nails are all red and broken, trying to get hold of the Seraph’s hips as he chokes on the angelic creature that he seduced.  
  
His mind starts crumbling as his body twitches, the power filling him up. He falls apart, a mess of flesh and bones, beneath Taekwoon who is erratic. Hakyeon comes untouched, it all being too much, milky liquid all over himself and these white wings above him that felt so threatening before.  
  
The Seraph rams into him once more, his face red with sweat and tears as he has lost control- all his body craves for is to fill this mouth and come, drown his little Demon in his love, paint his insides white and release himself, drown in the Demon’s heat and scream his name.  
  
The Seraph’s cry fills the air and the ground breaks beneath them, everything falling apart into tiny little pieces. Hakyeon is swallowing down everything Taekwoon empties into him, torn and broken and overflowing with heavenly love, Taekwoon’s sacred blessing that feels like Yahweh is there, Yahweh is inside him and they both fall off the edge, down into the darkness.

 

 

The Cherubim and Seraphim call out Taekwoon’s name, voices that sound like singing and screaming at once.

 

 

The heavens cry but they are far too gone, enveloped in Taekwoon’s wings that shelter them both, a cocoon of white and light, Taekwoon’s arms around the smaller Demon, cradling the pieces, kissing his hair.

 

 

“Hakyeon, oh Hakyeon…”


End file.
